Rainy Days and Awakenings
by Darth-Taisha
Summary: Set aproximately one month during the one year in hiding after the anime ended while Kaname and Yuuki are in seclusion.  Their relationship begins to grow closer... **Complete!**
1. Chapter 1

_**Rainy Days and Awakenings**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Knight, they belong solely to Matsuri Hino. I am just borrowing them for a bit, but I promise to play nicely with them.

**Setting**: A month after the anime ended and Kaname is hiding Yuuki out at their ancestral home. Just a random scene during that one year they were together…

* * *

><p>Looking up from the piles of books that Aidou-sempai gave her to work on with a weary gaze, Yuuki sighed as she watched a solitary raindrop slide aimlessly down the window pane. As though mirroring her loneliness, the weather outside had started raining right after he had left the house and it hadn't stopped for the last two days.<p>

_Onii-sama,_ her mind uttered for what had to be at least the fifth time in the last hour. _When are you coming home?_

After a minute or so of gazing out the window with unfocused eyes the sound of Aidou-sempai clearing his throat loudly made her sit up straight and set her eyes back on the textbook in front of her.

"Sorry sempai, I seem to be having having a little trouble focusing tonight," she muttered with a slightly rueful look.

_Tell me something I don't know_, the golden haired vampire's eyes shifted toward the blank piece of paper in front of her in disgust. When Kaname-sama had first given him the task of teaching her he had no idea she was such an awful student and all the work that would be involved. Even so, his eyes became firm as he looked off into the distance with determination, because a promise was a promise and he wasn't about to let Kaname-sama down.

He was just about to remind her once again (sigh) of her elite status in the world as a pureblood and try once again to get her to do some work when a slight movement by the door caught his eye.

Kaname-sama stood in the doorway and lifted his finger to his lips telling him to remain silent as he soundlessly made his way across the room toward Yuuki.

Aidou wasn't a genius for nothing and he knew when it was time to make himself scarce. As he slipped out of the room he rolled his eyes slightly and chuckled when he heard Yuuki's sharp intake of breath and excited outburst after she figured out who was finally home. At least with Kaname-sama back home he hoped he could maybe now get her to work again.

* * *

><p>Coming up secretly behind her he slid his hands through her dark silky hair before curving them around the back of her head. His eyes glanced at the blank paper in front of her and a small smile touched his mouth at the obvious proof that she had missed him.<p>

Yuuki's eyes shot open as for a moment she thought she was hallucinating because she hadn't even sensed he had entered the room. Yet the intimate touch of his hands on the back of her neck could only come from one person and she could feel her heart skip a beat while her breath sucked in with joyous anticipation.

"Onii-sama!"

She tried to stand up to launch herself into his arms but gently firm hands prevented her by clamping around her shoulders keeping her still in the chair.

"Is…everything alright?" Yuuki asked in a concerned voice as his behavior was unusual for him.

He did not respond instead his slow hands slid her hair to the side exposing the back of her neck and Yuuki's eyes closed as a shiver of excitement went trembling down her spine.

Kaname's lips pressed against her neck briefly with the lightest of touches before he admitted in a slightly husky voice, "I'm sorry Yuuki…I find I cannot wait any longer."

_Oh Onii-sama_, she thought as a tear slid down her face. Even though they had been together for a month she knew the deep-seated loneliness he had felt for the past ten years had not been fully erased.

Willing to do anything to comfort him and make up for the time they had been apart she didn't hesitate in her answer, even though she was starving herself. "It's alright."

Kaname's eyes closed in relief as he leaned forward and slowly glided his tongue over the side of her neck. As his fangs gently sank in and he began to drink in her sweet blood and he was touched when she reached up and intimately tangled his fingers with hers.

While he drank from her a small moan escaped the back of her throat as several emotions overwhelmed her senses at once. The feel of his body curving around her back; his mouth against her neck; his fangs possessively entering her body…

It was all so…shockingly intimate and being like this with him and feeling this closeness made her realize just how lonely she had been for most of her life. It made her understand that over the years she had not just admired him and was grateful that he had saved her, but some part of her had also been longing for the bond that she could only find with him and was just beginning to understand what it all meant.

He bit down a little deeper and she could feel the blood leave her body and something else began to stir within her making rational thought almost impossible. Swirling passion and warmth began to flood through her, tingeing her skin pink and forcing small pants from her mouth.

Her fingers clenched tighter against his.

Satisfied for the first time in days, he lifted his mouth from her neck and after wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand he pulled her into his arms.

Cradling her close he wrapped his arms around her tighter and savored the warmth of her delicate body arched against his. He could feel her innocent passion awakening for him and it pleased him.

Quenching the sensuous glow that was beginning to form around them he reminded himself that he was a patient man. After all, he had waited for over ten years for his precious girl to grow up and he was not going to frighten her away by forcing things upon her she was not ready for.

Kaname relaxed his hold on her and looked down into her eyes that shone with love for him and wasn't even aware that a smile had slid over his lips.

"Welcome home, Onii-sama," Yuuki said while giving him a sunny smile.

At the sheer beauty of her smile lust began to rocket through him causing him to breathe out deeply. Containing himself quickly he forced his tone to be light and almost teasing when he spoke to her.

"How did your studies go while I was away?"

Yuuki's smile dimmed and she groaned mentally as she had been hoping he wasn't going to ask her about them, at least not tonight but would have waited until he spoke to Aidou-sempai tomorrow.

"Uhm…I could have done a little better," she admitted while turning away from him and stared somewhat guiltily at the floor.

Kaname's eyes flashed with a warm teasing light as he watched her squirm under his gaze. He knew all too well the reasons why she had struggled with her studies and knew she had a lot on her mind.

"Hmm, I see," he mused and moving closer to her he placed his hand under her chin gently forcing her to look at him. "I guess I will have to be your tutor tonight."

Yuuki shook her head and was about to argue that it was not necessary for him to do such things for her when she saw he was already walking away from her.

"Meet me in my room in an hour, Yuuki…and do not be late…" he ordered as a small teasing smile touched his lips.

Yuuki gasped when she heard the location. Since they have been here together in hiding she had never even been inside of his bedroom. An unwelcome tendril of excitement/fear began to course through her veins.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am new to writing about this genre so please go easy on me. Over the past year and half I have mainly written stories for Naruto and Bleach. I recently watched VK anime and read through the manga and fell in love with the romance and the overall dark feeling that permeates the story. I plan to make this a two-shot and I already have some of the next chapter written, hopefully I will be able to post more soon.<p>

(Don't worry all of the people waiting for me to update my other stories I have been writing some for them and should be updating WOT and NSBD soon.)

One more thing, I did not care much for the current storyline in the manga and this story came about because I wanted to be in denial about what is happening with Kaname and go back to a happier time in the story. I am sure there are others who feel the same as me…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rainy Days and Awakenings**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delay, I really appreciate everyone who left me a review. Thanks.<em>

* * *

><p>Running the brush through her slightly damp long hair one last time, Yuuki took one last searching glance in the mirror and couldn't help but notice the eyes that stared back at her had changed from when she was a human.<p>

Her childlike innocence was gone and she now had the eyes of a beast, a civilized vampire beast no less, but still a beast that craved blood.

His blood.

Over the last month since she had learned she was a pureblood vampire, it didn't take her long to realize that thirst wasn't just something that was physical but it was also felt with the heart and soul as well.

Since she had started drinking her Onii-sama's blood she had been longing for it, not only for the nourishment it gave her, but the communications of feelings that intimately bonded her with him as well.

At times the craving for him was almost unbearable and it unsettled her. It was times like these that she wished she had Yori with her to talk to. Her best friend always had a way of getting to the heart of the problem and stating things clearly so they made sense.

Still, Yuki glanced back up at the mirror and the reflection that stared back at her was relentless in its honesty. Because she knew that even though she really missed her friends and the busy life she had led at the academy she wouldn't give up this time of her life with him for anything.

Almost randomly, her heart began to speed up at the thought of going into his bedroom. Slipping on one of the sleeveless white sheath dresses he had bought for her and dainty sandals with white satin flowers on them, she was too deep in thought to give herself more than a cursory glance in the mirror.

Besides she was afraid to look any closer because she didn't want to see truth staring back at her. Subtle changes were beginning to take place in her relationship with Kaname and she wasn't sure if she was ready for them…

* * *

><p>Using the long walk down the slightly dim hallway to calm her nerves Yuuki clutched her textbooks tighter in her hands and reminded herself she was just going into his room to study and learn and nothing else.<p>

_That's right, we're just going to study_, her mind repeated in prim denial. As she walked toward his room she could smell the faint scent of perfume she had dabbed on her wrist and her face crumpled up a little in embarrassment at why she had done such a silly thing.

_You did it because he said you smelled nice the other day_, the unbidden thought interrupted her and she had to smile at the memory. They had been sitting on the couch reading books together a few nights ago when he had leaned over and told her he liked the way she smelled.

Lost in her thoughts she almost ran into the ornate double doors at the end of the hall and only just stopped herself at the last moment. Wiping a sweaty palm on the side of her dress she timidly knocked on one of the doors.

Taking a deep breath after hearing his command to enter, she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Her eyes immediately scanned the sumptuously appointed room, the huge bed in the corner with the damask silk hangings and she found him sitting behind a large desk calmly reading a legal-looking document.

"I will be with you shortly," Kaname told her in a business-like voice.

Breathing out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in relief she immediately began to feel more at ease because of his tone. A slight blush stole over her cheeks as she felt the urge to chuckle at herself for allowing her imagination to run wild over the last hour.

_Okay, good…we are just going to study, _her mind reiterated happily.

Placing her books down on a table, she walked over toward a large bay window. Since her bedroom did not contain any windows she looked outside almost longingly. Because of the need for secrecy, she had not been outside at all for the whole month she had been living here.

It was raining again and Yuuki couldn't help but remember all of the nights on patrol at the academy, walking in the rain and the feel of the wind on her face. Now she was living in luxury in this huge mansion, but at times it felt like a nothing more than a cage. A long wistful sigh escaped her as a sudden twinge of homesickness for her old life came over her.

"Do you regret coming here to stay with me, Yuuki?" Kaname asked softly her after coming up behind her quietly and placing his warm hands over her shoulders. In a comforting manner he slid them up and down over her bare skin.

Yuuki only startled a little, she was gradually getting used to physical contact with him. "No, of course not," she responded immediately with a small smile directed at him so as to not worry him.

"Are you sure?" He pressed before pushing aside the small sleeve of her dress and lightly kissing her bare shoulder.

Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to pull away a little but his hands held onto her securely as he stepped in front of her and looked down into her eyes. "Yes…yes, I'm sure," she said as she tried not to squirm under the scrutiny of his eyes as they searched hers closely.

"Hmm…" Kaname murmured thoughtfully and his hand smoothed the sleeve of her dress back into place. "I thought for a moment you were feeling lonely and missing your old way of life."

"I do miss it on occasion," Yuuki admitted truthfully as she stared up at him before placing her hands around his face and giving him a reassuring smile. "But it is usually when you are away from me. When you are with me, I don't feel lonely at all."

Kaname stared down at her almost somberly. "I know, Yuuki and I am glad you don't resent me for keeping you hidden away like this," he said before his eyes became clouded with emotion and his hands began to smooth her dark hair gently away from her face. "I know it hasn't been easy for you."

"I am fine," she responded with a smile as she sought to remove that somber look from his eyes. Her hands brought his face closer to hers and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a slow lazy smile flit over his mouth.

"I guess, I am getting so used to being by your side that when you are away from me…I feel like I am missing the other half of me," she confessed one of her deepest secrets in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

Kaname closed his eyes as her words were unbearably precious to him. He had felt the way she had described for over ten years as he watched over her and kept his distance. Her words broke a dam in him and he couldn't keep his distance from her any longer.

"Yuuki," he said her name as a sigh and placed his lips on hers.

Her heart melted as she heard the pain and longing in his voice. She put her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his.

It didn't take Kaname long to respond to her shy invitation and he began to kiss her gently as his arms pulled her closer to him. His hands began stroking her back and traveling down to her waist and hips.

Kaname deepened the kiss and he knew he was taking her to new territory because over the past month he had tried to keep his touches and kisses as non-threatening as possible so as not to frighten her but now he couldn't stop himself from craving more of her.

Yuuki reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and moaned lightly when she felt his hand cover and tangle his fingers in-between hers. His lips began to shift possessively over hers until she parted her lips and she gasped when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Becoming a little alarmed, she tried to back away from him but couldn't when his hand reached behind her head and tilted it in his hand. A sensual glow began to cast around him as his other hand began to glide down her back sending trembling warmth down her spine.

Yuuki no longer felt like pulling away from him but began to press closer, longing to become one with the warmth that was seeping from his body. She felt his tongue move in her mouth and her eyes opened wide when she began to taste blood.

His blood.

Overwhelming desire began to flood through her as she began to kiss and suckle his tongue and feeling the blood trickle down her throat as she swallowed it. Soon his blood began to communicate like a siren's song throughout her body telling her how much he craved and needed her.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her without breaking contact and moved her over to the couch a few feet away from them. Laying her down first he covered her with his hard body and looked down at her as she lay underneath him flushed with heat and trying to stop her rapid breathing.

"Does all of this frighten you, Yuuki?" He asked her quietly.

Her mind was in a fog of desire and filled with bloodlust; she could only nod at him.

Savoring the innocence in her eyes, Kaname smoothed her hair off of her face and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuuki closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of the huge bed over in the corner. The thought of him taking her over there and removing her clothing and laying her down on it had her almost ready to swoon. Her face began to turn red with heat.

"My, my…someone has their mind in the gutter," he mused with a teasing look in his eyes.

Yuuki pushed hard against him before spluttering out in outrage, "Oh you! I do not!"

Kaname began to chuckle before nuzzling his face close to her neck. "Forgive me; it was my fault for rushing you."

"It was my fault too," Yuuki had the grace to admit as she placed her hands around him and threaded her fingers through his hair as he lay on her. She couldn't help but sigh at how comfortable it was to be with him like this. Lovely, snuggly times like these were becoming rarer as he was away from her more often than he was with her.

Yuuki's hands smoothed down his hair as she listened to his even breathing and after a few moments of laying there with him she thought he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Kaname asked in a tired voice, startling Yuuki out of her peaceful moment of near slumber.

"What?" She yiped as she tried to sit up…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry to leave you guys hanging (I am so bad) but I promise to update quickly as most of chapter 3 is already done. I decided to make it 3 chapters instead of 2. I really love YUME, they are so awesome together.

Also one other thing, I noticed after reading the manga that they are living underneath the mansion and they do not have any windows down there. In my story I have changed it that at times there are windows but she is not allowed to go outside. I had found out that fact only after I had started writing it and didn't want to change it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rainy Days and Awakenings**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ I wanted to post this ASAP since I left you guys hanging in the last chapter. Also, I realize I made the pace of their relationship speed up way past what had occurred in the manga. I should have made it after a year they had been together instead of a month…sorry._

* * *

><p>Kaname moved off of her and sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at her with patient eyes. "Does the idea of sleeping with me make you feel afraid?"<p>

Blushing, Yuuki stared down at the ground because she didn't want to face his searching eyes (they saw too much). "I am not afraid of becoming closer to you, Onii-sama." She admitted quietly before adding almost in embarrassment, "I guess this is all just…happening…a little too quickly for me."

Kaname stared down at her with understanding eyes, "I apologize, Yuuki."

Yuuki continued to stare out at the ground before telling him in a small voice, "I must seem like a child to you at times."

Kaname looked at her before breathing out a small breath without saying a word he punctured his wrist open with his fangs and placed it near her mouth.

Immediately she wanted his blood and began craving it, her body practically forced her to start drinking. Kaname moved closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her waist and closed his eyes as the sound of her sucking on him began to tantalize his senses with searing emotions.

He leaned over and pulled her wrist toward his mouth and turned it over before sinking his fangs in and the taste of her sweet blood began to fill his mouth and enter his body.

Yuuki's eyes opened wide as they had never drank from each other at the same time and a wild rush of heat rose from the pit of her stomach, but she began to tremble and shiver as with cold. Her body began to long for something so deep and fathomless from him she could only clutch his arm.

Several moments later gasping for air, Yuuki lifted her mouth from his wrist and lifting a shaken hand she wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth. Turning slowly as if in a daze her mind tried to explain what had just happened between them, but couldn't.

Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for several endlessly long moments.

"Do you understand what just happened between us, Yuuki?" Kaname asked her gently as he continued to stare with patient eyes at her.

Yuuki sighed, "No, how could I? It was too powerful…" she added in a voice filled with wonder and a little bit of apprehension.

"Only with you, have I felt this way," he confessed as he leaned closer to her so his mouth was near her ear. "In the vampire world, sharing each other's blood is the most intimate act of all between a man and a woman. In essence, it makes us lovers. Every time we do it, it binds us closer together until we almost become as one being. Our blood begins to flow together binding our lives, emotions and memories."

A ragged breath escaped her as she began to understand what he was saying to her. A soft blush began to cover her face as she looked over at him. "So eventually over time, my blood will become one with your blood."

"Exactly, that is why you are so irreplaceable to me."

Yuuki turned away from him as she remembered back to the times when Zero had drunk her blood. At the time she had felt ashamed that he could read her mind through her blood. She had given it to him willingly, but he could still tell in her heart all along it was Kaname she wanted to drink from her and not him.

It was the same when she drank Zero's blood, even though she loved him too, it wasn't the same. There was no wild rush of emotions and euphoria; those feelings only came when she was with Kaname. His blood was the only blood she truly craved, the only blood she truly needed.

"I feel the same way you do, Onii-sama."

Kaname brought her hand to his lips almost reverently and in the next moment she was on his lap and excitement began to pour through her veins when she watched him dip his head towards side of her neck.

Almost in a trance her head arched back gracefully and a small gasp of surprise broke from her lips when she felt not his fangs on her neck but his mouth. His lips brushed her ear then slid sensuously down the curve of her neck, tasting and exploring every inch of her pale and exposed skin.

A sense of intoxication began to take over her mind and she barely noticed when she felt one of his hands begin unbuttoning the back of her dress. With almost mesmerizing slowness she felt him pulling on it until it pooled down around her waist.

The feel of the cold air against her exposed skin was like an alarm clock to her and she began to feel embarrassed in front of him and tried to cover herself with her hand.

Kaname gently pushed her arm to the side before laying her back against the couch. His eyes were filled with warmth and were almost possessive as they gazed upon her as he hovered above her.

"Yuuki, you are lovely," he told her and then leaning down slowly his mouth found hers again and parted her lips underneath his and began to move over hers with silken pressure as his tongue began to delve, circle and twine intimately around hers.

Mindlessly her arms went around his neck and her hands buried themselves in his dark hair. With a sigh escaping from his lips he deepened the kiss burying his lips in the soft moistness in a seemingly endless, shattering taste.

His hand was warm on her waist then she felt it move ever so slowly down her hip before she felt his fingers move under her dress sliding it up and exposing the bare skin on her legs and touching her skin.

Her mind drugged with passion, Yuuki gasped as she felt him cover her body with his, the weight of him pressing her down into the couch. Her legs were on either side of him. With her dress was riding up around her waist while he was still fully clothed, the feel of his hard body against her bare thighs was filling her body with a restless friction that made her want to arch wildly against him.

Scared of where her thoughts were taking her, she began to tense up and her eyes opened up and were filled with anxiety.

Sensing something was wrong; Kaname opened his eyes and asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

Yuuki had the grace to blush because her treacherous body did not want him to stop at all. It longed to be joined to him in every way possible, but her mind was overloaded with sensation and emotions and she couldn't take anymore – it was all just too much.

Staring up at him, her eyes pleaded with him to understand her, "I'm sorry Kaname…I am just not ready for this."

_It is enough_, he thought as he looked down at her with tenderness and laid his hand upon her cheek. Just knowing that she desired him and wanted to be with him was more than enough for him.

"It's alright, Yuuki…there is no rush," he told her as he moved off of her and helped her sit up. Seeing her blush in modesty, he turned away while she pulled her dress back into place and a few moments later he turned so he could help her fasten up the buttons she couldn't reach in the back.

Unable to resist teasing her, Kaname's fingers brushed over her skin after he fastened the last button, "After all, we have most of eternity to discover each other."

At his words and light touch a faint rush of heat came over her as her mind immediately ran towards thoughts of making love. In the dorms at the academy the other girls were practically obsessed with sex and they talked almost incessantly about what it would be like to do one of the night class.

Having a good idea what she was thinking about by just the look on her face, Kaname placed his fingers beneath her chin and scanned her face with humor lurking in his eyes.

"Teenage girls seem to have vivid imaginations…care to share your thoughts with me Yuuki?"

Snapping her head away from him and blushing hotly, Yuuki put her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment. She waited several moments to see if he would take her hint and politely change the subject but when she saw he was waiting patiently for her to compose herself she looked up at him with rueful eyes.

"At the academy the girls could talk of nothing else, they usually didn't talk to me about it… but I heard them talking all the time about…well uhm…sex and things like that," she admitted and her voice ended on a whisper.

Kaname watched her as she stared at the ground and couldn't help but think his innocent girl was really quite adorable. His arm came around her shoulder and he pulled her beside him before he leaned close to her ear and asked her, "Does the idea of doing that with me frighten you? After all we are going to be married one day."

Yuuki breathed out nervously because the subject he was discussing with her was really awkward.

"Uh no…not really," she admitted hesitantly and kept her eyes averted from him. In her heart she knew it was the truth, she was not afraid to make love with him. And she had a feeling when she finally did commit herself to him in that way - it was going to be something beyond wonderful.

At her words and small smile on her face, kaname felt relieved. "I am glad, Yuuki, because when the time comes and I join my body with yours and sink my fangs in your neck, we will never be separated again. You will belong to me forever."

_Forever_, her mind considered and her heart filled with peaceful contentment as well as excitement. For almost her whole life she had been secretly longing to be with him in that way. Yet part of her was still uneasy about all of it as there was still a lot about him she didn't understand or know. He had walls around himself that even she couldn't breach.

In a lot of ways he was still a mystery to her.

"Forever is a long time, Onii-sama and there is still so much I don't know about you," she stated with a sigh and looked at him with eyes that pleaded with him to open up to her and share something more about himself.

This time Kaname turned away from her, he wasn't ready to share his past with her and wanted to keep things the way they were for just a little longer. He couldn't take the risk that she would come to hate him and want to leave.

Instead he changed the subject and asked, "Do you know what I am in the mood for?"

Yuuki frowned at his putting her off, but decided not to press him so she played along with him and asked with a slightly teasing smile, "No. What?"

He looked at her with eyes that contained silent gratitude and a promise to one day open up more to her before saying, "I would like to have one of your famous back-rubs."

The chairman had told him long ago of Yuuki's annual ritual of giving him back-rub coupons for Valentine's Day. He had always felt a little jealous that she never gave one to him.

Yuuki laughed and was completely surprised. "Uhm…sure, I will give you one," she told him happily.

"I will feed you first," Kaname mused before standing up and reaching down to help her up from the couch. He led her over to a table where a bottle of wine was uncorked and there was a small repast of assorted fruit, cheese cubes and crackers.

After pulling out a chair and seating her, Kaname poured them each a glass of red wine and sat down across from her.

Yuuki took the wine glass from him a little hesitantly; she usually didn't drink much alcohol because it always made her very sleepy.

They didn't talk much as they tucked into their snack and as he ate Kaname watched her enjoy her food heartily with amused eyes.

"You never change, do you," he commented in a quiet voice after taking a sip of his wine. "I just don't know where you put it all."

Swallowing the rather large cracker she had piled cheese on with a gulp, she grinned and began to relax around him again, now that atmosphere around them was back to normal.

Her eyes were happy as she shared how the chairman and Zero used to tease her mercilessly growing up because of her huge appetite. "I can't help it that I like to eat," she complained in an exasperated voice after taking a large sip of her wine to wash it all down.

"Well, you may eat as much as you like and I won't say a word," Kaname promised her with a face that looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Yuuki couldn't hold back and began to giggle after her eyes met his.

Kaname stared at her face and savored the moment. "Don't ever change, Yuuki, stay just the way you are," he stated as his face became almost grave.

Yuuki, seeing the hidden loneliness in his eyes reached for his hand and covered it gently with hers. "Alright," she promised him as her soft eyes looked into his. "I will try not to."

He was not able to reply because there was a knock on the door.

Knowing it was probably Seiren behind the door, she watched him walk over and open it. He spoke to his somber servant for a few moments before he closed the door with a weary look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Yuuki asked him a little worriedly when he sat back down at the table.

He shrugged nonchalantly trying not to worry her, "I have to leave again in the morning."

"Oh," she said in a small-sounding voice and immediately began to feel her mood plummet. She hated it when he had to leave. Everything around her always became so boring and she would worry endlessly about him.

Glancing over at his face she could tell he was beginning to grow concerned about her so she plastered a bright smile on her face. "I promise to study really hard while you are gone."

"Well, I will punish Aidou if you don't," he reminded her sternly.

She searched his eyes for a trace of humor and only saw weariness. She knew he was working hard to fix things so they could live out in the open again. "You don't have to worry about me, I promise to work hard and listen to Aidou-sempai."

"See that you do," he told her a little distractedly as though he had other things on his mind. Leaning back in his chair, he picked up his wine glass and began idly swirling the red liquid in it as he looked like he was deep in thought.

The mood became unusually quiet between them as they finished their snack. Setting her wine glass on the table, Yuuki glanced over at him and noticed how tired he looked.

"I should go now - you need your rest," she said quietly and stood up from her chair.

Kaname reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist. He looked at her and she saw something in his eyes that made her want to stay. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yuuki stared back at him for a moment before she remembered…"Oh yeah…the back-rub," she said with a small laugh.

She walked over and sat on the couch and was grateful for an excuse to not have to leave him. He looked so tired and alone she didn't want him to be by himself. "Sit down in front of me, Onii-sama."

Silently he moved in front of her and Yuuki began to run her fingers through his hair, rubbing his temples with small circles she was glad when he began to relax and closed his eyes.

Moving down to his shoulders she could feel the tautness in them and began to smoothly massage and knead out the tenseness in them.

"How does that feel?" She asked as she massaged the back of his neck.

"Better than you can imagine," he told her as he leaned forward to give her better access to his neck.

As Yuuki could feel the tension leave his body, she was grateful to be able to do even a small thing like this for him. After several moments a yawn escaped her and she squeezed his shoulders lightly before moving to stand up.

"I am getting tired, Onii-sama. I will see you when you come back," she told him before stretching her arms out tiredly.

In silence, Kaname stood up and placed his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin and rested it on it. "Don't leave yet, Yuuki…I promise nothing will happen."

Unable to deny him anything, she could only nod as he led her over to the huge bed and she lay down beside him. A soft but happy sigh escaped her when he pulled her closer to him so her head rested on his shoulder. Since the time they were children, it was snugly moments like these that she liked best.

Kaname resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head and knew the next few days were going to be nothing but endlessly dreary meetings with vampire nobles and leaders. But he could deal with it all because he had her.

"Thank you, Yuuki," he whispered against her hair.

"Goodnight, Onii-sama," she mumbled with a tired smile on her face as she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

><p>When she woke up in the morning it was much later than she usually woke up and she was in her own bedroom. A fuzzy memory of him carrying her to her room early in the morning brought a bashful smile to her face. On the pillow next to her head he left her a note asking her to take care of the house while he was gone and a long-stem red rose.<p>

After sniffing the beautiful red rose, Yuuki leaned back against her pillow with a sleepy smile on her face as she couldn't wait for him to return home to her…

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was so much fun to write and I absolutely adore Kaname and Yuuki together. Especially the scene when he performed a pedicure on her before the ball in the manga. (How adorable, I swear I am turning all fan-girlish at the thought of him doing that.) Anyway, I hoped all of you liked it, please leave me feedback and maybe I will write another story for them down the road. Thanks so much to everyone who left me a review!


End file.
